Meeting and Seeing
by Goddess of Stories
Summary: Annabeth will face her fear of... High School. She goes to surprise Percy at Goode High. She also meets some strange higher schools. Will she do anything to keep Percy's and her cover.But the really question is: will her coming be a good thing or a bad.


**HI! It's me again making another fanfic without updating the other ones. But I am really focused on this one so lets began! **

* * *

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I walked down the road. Thinking about Percy's reaction. Today was my first day at Goode High! I am going to surprise Percy. Would he be happy or mad for scaring him like that. I was thinking until I bumped into someone.

"Don't you every look where your going?!"

I wasn't sure if he was asking a question or if it was a statement.

When I looked up at him. He had manic eyes and black hair. He was also 2 inches taller then me. But something was on his face it was a scar (also a little of peanut butter). It started at the end of left eye and ended at his lip.

I was so busy studying it I never noticed that he was still talking.

"A hello?"

"Um sorry... My name is Annabeth Chase."

Nice cover! I thought to myself.

"I'm Ross Munich"

"I'm really sorry."

I grabbed my books quickly and hoped he didn't see the picture of me and Percy.

I was almost there. I couldn't wait till I see Percy again. After we won the war with Gaea. I decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood. Chiron _made _us go to high school. Percy agreed right away and Chiron said "You have to go by 4 months (Really you should see him getting ready I have it on my laptop.).They wasn't any more monster like there use to so it was good. Since Percy and I closed the Doors of Death. Less monsters were in the mortal world. Okay. Enough about that.

_BANG! _The bell rang.

When I was about to open the door somebody opened the door and hit me on my head. Who's trying to leave the school when the bell just rang.

I dropped my books _again._

"Gods"

"I'm really sorry."

"No, it's fine."

"Hi! I'm Lillica Lena! Lily for short."

"Annabeth Chase."

"Lets go inside."

It was very loud for a second. But when I walked in everyone was quiet except some mumbling.

Once they had a finally look at me. They all started back to what they were doing.

"Is that normal?"

"Yes."

I was excepting a better answer but that will do.

"I could show to the office."

Thank the gods she ask.

"Um, sure." Trying to sound causal.

"This way."

She took me to the office (Which was almost at the end of the main floor. Who would put the office there). From there she left to go to her classes. I got my schedule.

**Goode High schedule **

**Grade 11**

_**Annabeth Chase **_

**Class**** Rm. #   
**

**1. Homeroom 221**

**2. Art 204**

**3. History 128**

**LUNCH **

**4. English 336**

**5. P.E 215 (Gym)**

**6. Elective (Architecture) 111 **

When I entered the class room everyone was talking or fooling around. I was about to greet the teacher...

_BANG! _The late bell rang.

"Hi! I'm Annabeth. I'm a new student."

I showed him my schedule.

"My name is Annabeth Chase."

I shook his hand.

"There is a seat at the very back."

He pointed at the seat. Before I died of joy I saw Percy! He was the row after me.

"Sit there for today."

I was at the very end of the class.

"Don't worry we're going to change seats tomorrow."

What a relief.

** LUNCH**

I went to my locker to put my books away and to get my lunch. Wasn't Camp food but it will do. When I was entering the lunch room I saw Lily.

"Hey!" I yelled.

She looked at me. Maybe she forgot about me. _How can see forget_ _me._

I sat at a table where I could see a perfect view of Percy. Then Lily (Lilica. What ever!) came and sat beside me.

I was so happy!

Then all the girls came in. All of them started to giggle. I even heard a little from Lily.

"Is that normal?"

"Yes."

I asked a follow up question.

"Who is for."

"Percy Jackson."

WHAT?

He didn't tell me he was popular. I was really stupid. He was perfect! I had a plan.

When I say girls coming up to him I would ask him. Then I remembered that Aphrodite gave me one wish from her. Of course I used it.

"Aphrodite, I wish I am the prettiest girl for as long as I as I go to this school."

I blinked to see if I changed. I did! I barely had any makeup on.

I went up to him.

"Hello! I'm looking for..." He cut me off.

I tried to say it as high as a little girl. It worked because Percy would never cut me off.

"I'm a little busy."

"Really, Percy. Your to busy for me." I said in my normal voice.

His eyes went wide.

He turned around as quickly as Jason's lightning.

I pretended to look mad but I couldn't. I haven't seen him in 5 months.

He turned around and kissed me. All the girls gasped.

I didn't care. I was here with my Seaweed. And that's all that matters.

* * *

**How was that? I know there was one 'T' moment but what can we do! You know what to do. REVIEW! **


End file.
